Places to go
by Toondream777
Summary: "when can I go home?" although all the affection they immediately felt for Toriel, Frisk had places to go, and a person that they wanted to see again… maybe weren't that nice as the places and friends they met, but are their true home (translation of "Lugares a los cuales ir")
1. Preface: Places to go

Hi everyone, this is a translation of my very first Undertale fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's a little bit based on how I passed the game, the routes I played and my thoughts of how would be life after the pacifist route and a little of the life of Frisk before they fell in the Underground. In this fic there will be an OC called Omeliah who is the birth mother of Frisk, you will know more as you read.

 **Description:** "when can I go home?" although all the affection they immediately felt for Toriel, Frisk had places to go, and a person that they wanted to see again… maybe weren't that nice as the places and friends they met, but are their true home

 **Warnings!** This fic maybe touches themes that may incommode some people (themes such as rape, teen pregnancy, abortion, and dysfunctional families) there will be nothing explicit, it's just a little but I'm warning now and before a chapter that could have this content. In this fanfic (and as I think is in canon) Frisk is agender, but if you like to change the " _they"_ for " _him"_ or " _her"_ as you readI'm ok whit it. Also warning that this fic has an OC as a principal character, is not a protagonist but if you dislike that, you can leave this fic, also I want to warn that this fic will have small touches of _Soriel_ (Toriel x Sans) if you don't like that ship then don't read, is not the principal theme of this story but anyway. Finally I want to warn all of you that this is a translation from Spanish, and even when I know and understand English pretty well (the most of the time) it's the very first time I do this, and I'm not used to write so much in English so it maybe not be perfect please let me know if it's any error on this and excuse me for my bad English.

Well that's all for now I hope you like my story, critics and reviews are welcome, see you later ;)

* * *

 _ **PLACES TO GO**_

The sunset was beautiful and flooded their eyes, finally after years and years trapped monsters they'll met freedom. The wind was fresh and caressed their skins slightly; everyone has already left, eager to start their new lives. There were only Frisk and Toriel there were slight smiles on their faces, the silence was placid, but Toriel was forced to finish it.

—It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off. —She pronounces with the gaze set on her friends who run to know the world that awaited them.

—Frisk ... —she paused. — You came from this world, right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now? — Her voice was expectant, but still full of sweetness and understanding.

Frisk thought for a moment, analyzed their options, when that idea or choice came up in their head, they could not help but feel a little weird. If they stay, knew that would not lack anything nor love or protection, they had called her "mom" before, almost when they had the first opportunity, and although the idea was charmingly tempting, in the most honest and deep of their being they knew was what they had to say ...

— **I have places to go.**

"Ah" escaped from the lady delicately like a cutted sigh. She knew that she had to tell them something else, didn't really know what, but deep down in her soul she felt that her heart had been broken a little, but the love that characterizes her indicated what the right thing to do was.

—… I see. — Another pause— well I hope that I am not keeping you.

She took a couple of steps, to follow those lovely people who were also now her friends, however she could not help stopping again, had to demand self-composure, drawing a big and kind smile on her face implying that she would not let the crack in her heart open half a millimeter more.

—Frisk. See you around. — She pronounces genuinely cheerful and loving, then turn and follow the rest, to start a new life finally.

Alone for a moment they looked at the beautiful sunset, from their little chest they let out a small sigh of relief. And looked behind only once, shook off any temptation of their ideas, smiled again (very barely perceptible) taking a look at the landscape and then running away from there.

They ran as if they never did it, no matter where they had to go, they was on the way, still tired and aching, were completely messy and full of dirt everywhere. But it didn't matter they had to come; they knew that have been days what they spent in the Underground, ignoring everything in the way, just have to be there, and see her again...

They didn't pay attention to the people around them, or anything else actually except maybe the gravity that pulled them and made them fall a couple of times scraping their hands and knees as they ran down the hill. Ignoring the pain and the slight bleeding, get up and ran again, soon arrived the city and then to the central square full of golden flowers, passed by it with speed and went through the neighborhoods, they only heard the wind blowing hard In their ears and a few dogs barking. As they went on their way, the streets and houses were losing their neatness, they went around again until finally, panting, they stopped in front of a high apartment building.

The place was gray, old and simple, inside nobody in the hall, seemed like the only porter was a big and old flowerpot with a fake plant full of dust. They began to climb the stairs slowly, stopping occasionally filled with filth and sweat just trying to catch their breath. They reached the 7th floor and walked down the apartment corridor until he finally stopped in front of one's door.

They took a deep breath and tapped; they wait but were no response. They did it again but no one answered, the next time they hit harder and longer. Finally someone seemed to notice.

—Get out of here, please. — A muffled voice barely audible came from behind the door. Frisk knocked again.

—really I'm not in the mood to see anyone, go away.— The voice answer again more clear and firm, nevertheless Frisk ignore that and hit again stronger and insistent.

Silence for a few seconds and then they noticed the knob beginning to turn and the person inside was opening saying...

— Seriously I don't have time for anyone, leave my house or else ...—the door opened more and more as she spoke. But both the door and the voice stopped. So suddenly! It seemed that everything had frozen and that would stay that way forever. And that the slightest movement would break everything.

Whoever had opened the door fell on her knees and burst into tears, an intense cry. She hugged Frisk as hard as she could, it was impossible to describe what was happening, and it didn't matter at all, she just wanted to hug them and check that they were real. It was evident that in their tears there was pain the most intense of all the pains. But at the same time an immense gratitude because it was finally over.

—Frisk. — She said between sobs. —Oh Frisk. — She repeated again and again, Pressing closer and filling their little sweater with tears, the child could only match the hug. Honestly and willingly do so too.

Frisk couldn't help letting out a few tears from their small eyes, they felt calm finally. Since they fell on Mount Ebott, they just wanted to go back to their house, but there at that moment and after all these new friends that had come up with them. They finally felt like they were home.

The person who had opened the door was a woman, not very tall, thin with brown hair under her shoulders wearing a blue dress. And she couldn't stop crying and repeating their name, just once so they enter the apartment and close the door behind them and hug each other again.

—Frisk. — She said once more trying to control herself, letting out a long and tearful sigh in their small shoulder getting it wetter.— Oh Frisk I've missed you so much my child.— was the only thing she said before of shutting up letting her tears tell everything once more

The small tears of Frisk became heavier, and the grasp in the hug tighter even more for what could be expected from their small body, they was so tired but so happy and complete…

—and I missed you… **mom**

* * *

Well that was the preface, I hope not to take years updating this fic, I want to be realist, and I don't guarantee anything, when I enter back to college I'll be really busy, my priority must be school, anyway see you next chapter, tell me what do you think if you have any doubts or critics let me know, fine see you thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 1: playful

Hi everyone, thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you liked the preface, in this chapter I'll start talking about the past of Frisk before falling mount Ebott, also their relation dynamics with Omeliah, hope you like it ; I'm really sorry it took that long please don't hate me

* * *

 _ **PLACES TO GO**_

 **Chapter 1: playful.**

Was a sunny morning, the sun rays entered under the white and simple curtains in the room, "need to be washed" Frisk thought when they saw it, and finally getting out of their bed, which they made delicately and the best they could. Once done saw the other bed by the side completely disarranged could swear that it had at least 3 days like that. They just let a little sigh of frustration for the view and left, going directly to the bathroom to get ready, it was a school morning… Frisk hated school mornings.

The apartment in which they lived was really small, but was the cheapest in town, they knew that those where the only she can pay and were made for only one person. Frisk and Omeliah barely adjust to the place, their room was small in it only fit 2 small beds and a little wardrobe that they shared, they didn't have much clothes either, outside the room there was only 2 doors, the exit and a tiny bathroom, Frisk despite their size felt really clasped there. The kitchen was slightly wider, the stove old and big, ironically the fridge was so small almost like a minibar. At last the living room there was only a sofa for 2, a VT cabinet, a few books (most of them belonged to Frisk) a small table with 2 folding chairs as an excuse of dining room. But what most stood out of the house was certainly the desk where the computer was, and the computer itself, was functional and that was all you could say about it.

Frisk walked (although there was not much to go) the place, looking for something, stopped in the kitchen, calmed because they found what they were looking for, or rather whom.

—You're awake ...— Omeliah's voice echoed inside the small box that is the apartment. She was making coffee with the same neutral and apparently disinterested expression.

Both glances crossed, they seemed to be completely blank, neutral, without saying anything, but to both also seemed to give a clear message, as a signal to move forward with a common routine. Frisk goes silent, "as always" no longer even questioned, and takes the things they needs, for some reason or rather no one tries to stack them in their head, the cereal box, a plate and milk. At the end he could only with the plate and put the rest of the things in their little arms to the table where Omeliah was already drinking her coffee and turning on the television.

None said anything, the sound of the television was the only thing that existed inside the box. In addition to the tiny sounds of food ... the most normal thing in the world, the silence in that house, only the background noise fills the air.

Frisk knows that Omeliah rarely talks or does not like to talk before coffee, "she gets more grumpy than usual" thinks to themself with a little fear about it, as if the mere fact of thinking provoked a scolding. Their mind goes back and forth thinking about Omeliah, she usually spends very little time at home, "she's almost never at home" and "barely talks "were the thoughts that stood out most in his head," and if she does scold me "added.

Cutting the trance, the woman backs the chair with a squeak, Frisk does too. After a few more minutes they quietly left the apartment and soon they're out of the building...

As soon as the sun hit them in the face, the morning wind stirs up their thick dark hair a little more, and the sounds of the city came to them from everywhere, they felt liberated and anyone could notice it, they smiled and ran. Omeliah hated when they do this, shouted their name, and annoyed also ran behind the little one.

—For God's sake, Frisk! — Omeliah took them by the arm when she finally reached them. —How many times have I told you not to run like this? — finished saying word, tightening her fingers and frowning.

Frisk only snorted a little, in frustration, Omeliah rolled her eyes and let go of Frisk. They began to walk, both almost at the same pace, it seemed especially to the little one that the incident would never have happened, and the same for the rest of the people, was evident by just looking at them that not by much would be something new, something daily for both.

Despite being a school morning the weather was beautiful, and it put Frisk in a good mood, the things they had around them, people walking, cars passing fast, all the different the sounds that could be a little annoying and barely let you hear the birds singing, but Frisk loved it, their head moved around to capture most of the details of the place, they knew that would soon reach their destination, the bus stop.

Before arriving, the woman said word again, she mentioned that she would be busy. Omeliah was the only person Frisk knew who had three jobs, in the morning after leaving them, went to clean the house of an old woman, at half a day had part-time job as a cashier in a supermarket; This was Frisk's favorite job, because when it was Omeliah payday they stayed a while longer then Frisk could go to explore the place and find a lot of interesting things. Well or at least that was before, it made them a little sad to think about it, but not enough to make their mood fall. And her third job at night as a waitress. After the second job she would stop at home to feed them something and then leave again.

Frisk didn't pay much attention, Omeliah spoke or rather complains about all the things she has to do, it was as if she did not realize that she was talking to a child, very little care and treatment of mother was offered, Omeliah was not like the other mums, and one might doubt if it really was one even when she has a child.

—Well, see you in the afternoon. — Omeliah said with a small breath of relief when they reached the stop and the school bus was approaching. —you know you can't be outside the house after 5, I'll see you later, _don't get into trouble._

Honestly these were the most maternal words that had come out of her lips in a long time, and that "don't get into trouble" sounded more like a warning or threat, but it was very common of them, the most maternal gesture of Omeliah no doubt ; And one that emerged as part of an itinerary. Honestly nothing out of the ordinary. Neutral glances, words and actions that came out of pure mechanics, between tension and boredom, but they knew well that they only had each other. And that all that was somehow important.

Frisk was already on the bus, they saw Omeliah being left behind as she walked against their direction. Both ready to start a day like many others. Frisk sat in the middle of the bus in an empty place, watched the other children talking to each other or distracted, while Frisk silently stared out the window and hoped to reach their destination.

For the rest of the kids on school Frisk was all a character ... to say it somehow. It could be said that Frisk was the most popular kid of the school, almost all the children of the school knew them, but the association that comes to our minds by the word "popular" had nothing to do with the kind of popular that was our Protagonist ... Frisk had the school divided between those who bothered or insulted them, Frisk was harassed by certain bullies who never stop attacking. Or they were ignored and isolated; While on the other hand children who defended and protected them, perhaps too much, could be said to seek to take care of them, always speaking in a very kind and calm tone. In fact some of them greeted him on the bus, but there really was not much response.

It was evident that their "peculiar" attitudes would attract the attention of other children, although it wasn't something that worried their head. they always seemed to be away… even when staring straight front at the classroom or at the teacher, was a mystery to everyone what was going on in their head, spoke almost nothing, but always came to listen to what anyone had to say, and even some Sometimes Frisk liked to tell jokes, or to follow polite conversations but without saying much really, and some curios times flirting with someone indistinctly, though not honestly but rather in a jocular sense, to amuse and have a little fun...

Frisk was well aware of this, as well as of the rumors that ran of their person on school; In spite of the kindness of certain of their classmates, you would heard them mutter, always referring to the causes of their distant attitudes, or the things that made them laugh, seeing Frisk interacting with others was very rare, and when they did never did for a long time, usually was always alone. Walking from here to there, if it stopped was in the library or read anywhere else. Despite being a reader, their grades were inconstant, in classes he always seemed indifferent, despite appearing very concentrated was obvious to everyone that his head was elsewhere. Their mind ... for some reason the other kids cared a lot about Frisk's mind, and the little one did not really understand why. Some children said directly and without mercy that they were retarded, others shared the same idea but on the contrary they felt that that was why they had to take care of them and try to be kind. Others, on the contrary, commented that they were really a genius that was why they were bored by school and classes a prodigy that no one understood ... even some called them a psychopath and that it was only a matter of time before they began to kill everyone.

None of this really cared to them ... none of that prevented them from being who they were, nor made them feel bad... or well, not always, despite the fact that there were friendly colleagues, Frisk didn't really feel that any of them was a true friend, that made them a little sad, but Frisk always found ways to cheer themselves up. After the first classes the recess began, all the children ran and jumped into the yard, with their lunches or to play. Frisk did the same, but their little jumps were heading precisely to the library, quite far from the playground, near the offices, they had forgotten to bring a lunch, and Omeliah had not really noticed it, rarely did it anyway.

Quiet as a little mouse entered the place, "is definitely smaller than the central library" thought. Went to the shelves to find the book they were reading during the week, finding it and read it silently, didn't take long for finishing the chapter, as well as recess, but Frisk had no desire to go back to class ... not at all. So they decided to do something that was really common for them, to escape from school. This always made them nervous, had been spotted several times, and stopping to comment on Omeliah's reaction was simply exhausting. But screw that, Frisk not only wanted to read but to play, to explore, to discover. And trapped in school wouldn't do that ... they left the book in its place and the same way they entered, left. He followed the rest of the children who were going back to the halls, but before arrive they hid in the bathrooms, waited and thought things out for a few moments, the experience told them to be careful where to go, obviously the main entrance would be monitored So it was clear he would not go out there. An idea soon crossed their head, the teacher's parking lot, the vehicular barrier was automated and there was obviously a lot of room to get out of the school domains. Set the plan in motion quickly and in spite of certain setbacks succeeded.

Ran as fast as they could out of the place, Frisk really was not very good at running, their steps always short, but knew exactly where they wanted to go, The central square. Almost to the center of the village, where so many golden flowers were growing, no doubt their favorite place, the place was spacious there was plenty of space to play or just walk, an old design fountain at the beginning, trees where the birds made their little nests, and a lot of wooden benches where people sat to rest. And to the center a bed of golden flowers much thicker and wider than the others. Frisk certainly adored this place and didn't take long to get there, its gardens, and the people around, many of them always took their dogs for a walk there and Frisk did not miss the opportunity to play with them, and even with the stray dogs that sometimes passed by. Frisk loved those dogs as if they were their own and loved being there with them partly because they knew that would never have one in the house. They played with the dogs, looked at the insects and birds in the gardens even saw a little lizard. He sat on the benches beside the people who were alone, not one spoke, but he liked to be with them, although none stayed long.

Except for an old woman, who seemed to live there, whenever Frisk went to the place he would find her there, feeding the birds, or just sitting, and never but never said anything. But Frisk liked to accompany her and see the birds gathering around her feet.

Not much time for the child to decide to stand to walk again, walk the place they already knew quite well but still loved to look, as if something new would appear from one day to the next, didn't know why, but they expected it and still when it didn't happen that place brought more joys than any other, people cars were heard passing, animals, flowers, but that day if there was something new waiting ... when walking saw on the pole of one of the lampposts, A sign of purple paper printed with yellow and green letters, came up and read:

 _Magical Ebert's Candy Store Grand Opening Tomorrow! 5 PM_

A wide smile appeared on the little one face. "Is he a real magician?" they wondered, Frisk heard tales of wizards who had existed long ago and were so rare, but if this was real, it would be great and knew they had to be there ... and after all tomorrow would be a special day that would guarantee them going.

Of course the joy did not last long when found that they was discovered, and sent back to school. Frisk sighs as they enters the principal's office.

—I suppose you know why you're here, Frisk. — The man said seriously.

—because it's useless to oppose fate, has anyone told you that you had some beautiful and intense eyes? — Frisk flirted in a comical way and somehow overacted to try to lighten the mood.

—Frisk ... — the director pronounced their name severely to indicate them to stop. As a scolding and of course not surprised by the attitude of the child

The kid regained their composure and sat down immediately understanding the director's seriousness.

—It's the seventh time in two months Frisk, you know how bad it is for your grades and that all this goes to your file. — He says while the child only nods. The director simply sighs.

—Why do you do this, Frisk?—His tone became more cordial, worried and even paternal.

It was a bit strange for the little one, but they still didn't respond, simply shrugged and looked away.

—Is it for the classes? Are you bored? — Frisk held the same attitude to the questions. The director let out a frustrated sigh.

—What about your classmates? I've noticed that there are some of them who are not very kind to you ... is that why you do not want to be here? "His tone became even friendlier but the kid's attitude seemed to become more hermetic.

Frisk was immediately aware of the man's intentions, but it was nothing of that, or it was everything, they likes to be outdoors from time to time, to explore and to know things, to wander and all that. And that can't be done in school or so they thought. Was so absent in their thoughts that the next question caught them completely by surprise, like a bucket of ice water.

—And your mother?

—Omeliah?

Yes, she. — He answered a bit glad to appear to be going somewhere — is there anything that happening at home?

He returned to his more calm and patient tone. But the child turned their shoulders and shook his head even though they were more open

—she has never come to any meeting or gathering...

—She's busy with her job. — said practically interrupting the man.

—I understand Frisk, I understand. But it is important that she involves in your education and the things you need. — He explains - do you feel she is not interested enough in you?

Same answer as above all questions. And the man sank into his chair worn-out and breathed deeply to regain his composure.

—She's busy, always or almost always, isn't really that bad. —Frisk said, a little dry, had been through this many times and few spoke a word. But somehow on this occasion felt that might be a little cruel to be silent. But that is that there was very little to say anyway.

—however Frisk, you know you're grounded. — Said the man, getting serious and authoritarian trying to forget all that. — You know where to go.

The infant gets up from the chair and heads for the detention room. Behind him, the headmaster was picking up the phone.

The little one spent few hours in the detention classroom, always usually staying an hour after the departure. Frisk was heading for the front door and recognized a very familiar figure; her face showed discomfort and exhaustion, the child immediately looked away while Omeliah finished talking to the director and took Frisk's hand.

Not a word was spoken between them until the school building was far behind. But Frisk couldn't care less, all the words sounded like noise because already knew where all this was going, even so Omeliah fired words louder and burning as she felt

—I cannot believe you're doing this. —Furious. —I cannot believe you're doing this to **me**! —more furious.

Frisk tried to remain on the sidelines, not to be affected by the scolding, but couldn't, even so they kept quiet

—Do you have any idea of the problems that I got because of you by coming here? — She goes on— I should be at work. For God sake Frisk you do not have an idea of how difficult this is for me, I kill myself working every day so that you go to school and have better opportunities than me, but no, you do what you want ... and I'm already fed up, your teachers tell me it's not the first time you do it.

The child simply crosses their arms, looking away and releasing a snort, as if they didn't mind, the woman only covers her face with her hands trying to mute the grunts of fatigue and anger that the whole situation caused her. It didn't take long for them to be back to the apartment.

Frisk shuffles home with his shoulders slumped, and almost the same way Omeliah enters too.

—However Frisk, you're not going anywhere today. Is it clear? — It was the last words of Omeliah that Frisk heard before shut themselves in the room throwing their backpack to the floor.

The little one flopped down on their bed, sinking his face into the pillow, then turned to the other bed. Omeliah's bed was still undone and they could swear that it had days like that.

Frisk looked out the window and sighed, felt something decided, they felt, exactly like a mouse stuck in a hole, safe and humdrum but it was a hole, looking out the window couldn't help feeling that way, like a mouse in its hole and that there was something else waiting for them, a treasure, an adventure, a cheese to say it somehow. Thinking that, someday they could leave their hole to learn better and more fun and interesting things, even more than they could imagine made them smile, some sleep began to get between their eyes, they arranged to sleep a little, felt a little better and full of Determination.

* * *

Well that's all for now, I'm so sorry it takes me so much time update fics. but thanks alot for being patient with me and for reading


	3. Chapter 2: Hard Mode

Hello everyone, Thanks for reading my fanfic. Well I want this to be a short chapter because it focuses on OC Omeliah and I know that many don´t like read about OCs so try to this be a short chapter based on the previous one, but from Omeliah's point of view, I hope you like it.

WARNING: in this chapter I touch a bit on the subject of harassment and signs of non-consensual relationships ... read at your own risk.

* * *

 _ **PLACES TO GO**_

 **Chapter 2: Hard Mode**

Another day of work, the noisy alarm on her phone told her, she didn't notice anything and got up like every day, and after a short shower Omeliah went to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

"just one day like any other, boring and normal" she thought to herself while the water boiled ready to prepare the coffee, it could be said that she was falling asleep right there absorbed in her thoughts. Until suddenly a small figure peeked out the edges of the door.

—you are already awake. — Said when she saw Frisk entering.

serene face, but still a container of a great energy and enthusiasm, and Omeliah knew it well. She looked at them strangely trying to stack the breakfast things in their head without much success. "This child is incorrigible" she thought as she followed them into the dining room "pathetic dining room excuse" she kept thinking. turning on the television and let the voices of the commentators fill the tiny box that was the apartment, she herself felt suffocated in the place, but there was nothing to do.

After finishing a few more things, they came out finally and as expected the energy inside the little kid practically exploded, she admitted that it is always liberating to leave that narrow place that both call home, but it was obviously dangerous to let them run like this, she had no another but to go and catch them. When she finally reached them, she could not help but press the child's arm angrily.

—For God's sake Frisk! — Omeliah took their arm when finally reached them. —How many times I've told you not to run like this? - pronounce and tightening more her fingers and frown.

And seriously, she had already told them several times not to do it. Scolding Frisk was always a strange combination of feelings, worry that something bad would happen to them, frustration of doing it so constantly and not getting a change, and jealousy of not being able to act that way when she sometimes wanted it.

Once the discomfort and anger dissipated they continued with their way as nothing, the walk to the school bus stop was quite relaxing so much that she just couldn't help but try to talk with Frisk, although she knew that would have a lot of response, Frisk was the only person with whom she could vent, it was a bitter feeling knowing that they aren't really interested although at the same time she knew that she should not tell them, even if she explained it they wouldn't understand.

At last they arrived at the bus stop, deep breathing, it was like completing one of the goals of the heavy day that began.

—Well, see you in the afternoon. —Omeliah said as the bus was approaching. - You know you cannot be out of the house after 5, I see you later, _don't get into trouble._

Was it a plea or a threat? Maybe a wish or a demand, she really didn't know but told them, partly as if she knew in advance that Frisk was going to end up in trouble, some scrape on their knees when they stumbled because didn't notice where they were going, muddied and ruined his clothes in one of his games on earth, some bruise caused by some bully who does not know how to get into his own affairs, some report to answer with a joke to any question from the teachers, or a call from the director because some Parents take the innocent flirtations of a 9-year-old infant very seriously. A lot of ideas of how Frisk could end up in trouble. He returned to the apartment as fast as he could and sat on the couch taking out his cell phone to check the time at 8AM "Frisk should be in classes" he thought. Her first job was at 9AM. She had half an hour for her before taking the road further inside the village to clean the house of an elderly woman, in fact, she was hired by the nurse of the lady, to maintain and clean the house. I take advantage of that time to finish breakfast and get a little distracted on the internet using the cell phone.

she walks in the direction of her first job in the house of an older woman, it was a very large and quiet place; It made the silence of apartment feel comforting even sympathetic or homelike. The silence of that place was too much and was only interrupted by the strident (in comparison) footsteps of herself and the old woman's nurse, neither of them seemed to want to interact with the other, which Omeliah appreciated.

After two hours she left unannounced, it was customary, took a long walk to the supermarket, despite only work half shift Omeliah could say it was the one she disliked the most of the three, quite monotonous, there were people who simply came to buy and left, those were the ones she liked to attend, since the vast majority of those who were not, were people complaining.

But that wasn't what she most hated about that job, the main reason was her boss, the manager, a man taller than her, very thin a few years older, clean-shaven always dressed in black pants, colorful and horrible ties and short-sleeved shirts. For Omeliah the man was annoying, although for the rest this guy was really nice or equally could only be an appearance.

Omeliah did the best she could to ignore him, as she usually did, however, it didn't yield much results.

—Hello Omeliah— The man approaches her register in a moment of low clientele, a few hours before the end of the shift.

The man was commonly smiling, but he smiled in a particular way towards her, with obvious intentions ... to approach her beyond work

—Hi Rick. — She said as hard and cold as she could.

—It's been a pretty slow day, has not it?

The woman shrugged her shoulders trying not to continue with the conversation, a "I don't know, I don't care" gesture as a cordial and curt reply. She really didn't want to talk to him, **she did not want to** ...

The man constantly ignored the signs of contempt, for that was what she felt for him, she would feel it for anyone who tried to approach; especially in that way. It didn't take long for a customer to arrive to pay their purchases while she was putting them on the conveyor belt and repeated the typical greeting of the company. And it would seem that everything would end there, she would have given a thousand thanks to God for having the things ending there...

Omeliah was registering the products one by one when Rick got out of the way of the client's cart, but instead of leaving and let her do her work in peace, he got behind her, and without warning, surrounded her with his arms by the belly and I approach it to him, while she finished putting the money in the cash register, the receipt was soon printed, and Omeliah, oh demons! felt like all the oxygen in the world had disappeared...

Not because he was holding her tight, and yet she felt that she couldn't escape, she could never escape, it was as if the walls closed over her and all the people had disappeared, and as he was sticking his body to hers, disgust and the anxiety increased, she began to tremble, and felt a slight desire to cry and vomit. Worst, oh god, the worst was to feel his breath in her hair it was as like a vampire absorbed all her determination.

Why did it have to be happening now? That animosity turned into pure hatred, especially because she had to look like she wasn't collapsing. It was not the moment because she knew nobody cared. Once she finished giving the change to the client, Omeliah fled pushing with the amount of force necessary to get rid of the guy, she moved away, surrounding herself with her arms, breathing raggedly on the verge of crying out of hatred and fear...

It was the sound of her phone that forced her to regain her composure.

—Yes?... — answer, still anxious.

—yes, Omeliah, the school principal speaks ... it's about Frisk.

—ah, what did they do?

Omeliah let go with a trace of fury, anticipating the reproach that would correspond, but soon noticed that there could be more than one reason for that call, ignoring the fact that Frisk could have caused some problem, her reaction turned to the second more natural conceived.

— are they okay?

—yes, they fine, just ran away from school. I would like to talk with you about it.

—I'm sorry, but I cannot, I'm at work. — Omeliah was very sharp, I wanted to escape simply, escape everything.

—I understand ma'am, but it is necessary. It is not the first time it happens, and it's worrisome. It is important for us to have contact with parents. It would be important to Frisk ...

—All right, let me see what I can do. — Omeliah hung up immediately and a snort of frustration came out of her mouth.

Rick was still in the register, serving the clients that Omeliah ignored without realizing, returning to the real world was disgusting, because everything he felt was still there, but she had to pretend to work according to how the world worked ... deep breath.

—Excuse me ... boss. — Omeliah called with all the courage she had.

—Omeliah you know you can call me Rick. — He said with a smile, a bit sarcastic but very calm, and deducted everything by the tone of her voice.

—okay. Rick, I was wondering if I could leave earlier today.

—And for what reason, if I may know?

—It's because of my child Frisk, they called from their school and they want to talk to me. — Omeliah hated the submissive tone in which she spoke, but she had to make sure that he let her go.

—What happened? — Rick asked as if he was interested.

—apparently ran away from school and is punished, can I go?

—Oh of course you can go. — The guy said it drawing a huge smile—I understand; you know ... I am not an expert, but it is well known that many of the rebellious attitudes of some children are caused by the lack ... of a father figure. — He smiled with all the teeth.

Rick tried to approach her again, this time much slower and more discreet, but his intentions were still clear. Omeliah only answered with an "aha" and left the place as fast as she could.

When she finally arrived at the school and went to the principal's office, she felt anxious and bad humored, didn't feel like dealing with anything or anyone ...

—Good afternoon, Omeliah, thank you very much for joining me. — said the principal offering his hand to shake her.

—It's nothing, is everything okay? -—Omeliah accepted, but she barely pressed his hand.

—yes, well I wanted to talk about Frisk, they're in detention right now.

—you mentioned that they ran away from school. And that is not the first time.

—Indeed, it is the seventh time in two months.

—Seriously?! — Omeliah asked surprisingly she didn't imagine that occurred so many times. — Why?

—Well, that same question I would like to ask you. —The man commented and a slightly confused and even offensive expression appeared on Omeliah's face.

—I do not understand.

—Frisk ... is quite peculiar ... —said the principal doubtful of his words

—as all children. Omeliah replied curtly, somehow as if that offended her.

—They entered trying to flirt me ...

—They're just joking— continued defensively, but was it Frisk who really defended?

—I know, but both I and their teachers noticed that out of some things Frisk is very hermetic, does not participate in classes, flees from school and almost does not talk to anyone. — Explained -—and we wondered if maybe it wouldn't have to do with something that happens at home.

Omeliah felt attacked, in spite of the softness with which the gentleman spoke to her, it seemed that he didn't understand, he nor anyone else, the sacrifices that she constantly made for Frisk, and thinking about it from another angle, not even she understood... and in That was the rest of the afternoon, talking to the man in front why she couldn't come to meetings, why she could not spend more time with Frisk ... she defended herself, more than anyone else, more than the peculiar attitudes of the infant that she had already welcomed as part of their personality. Frisk had a peculiar sense of humor, too simple and innocent for those times, and he likes to enquire, Frisk was just like that, why should it be otherwise? Maybe all they needed was someone to understand them, friends who saw them as if there was nothing wrong with the kid; and it hurt and made her angry not to be that someone for Frisk, so deeply.

When her chat with the principal finally ended ... they hadn't really reached much, Omeliah could not alter her schedule, and the principal simply had to mourn the matter, while Frisk shows up with a face expressionless but their body betrayed them, at first reflected Surprise and immediate apprehension, they looked away from the fierce eyes of the woman, while the principal said goodbye to her with a short smile and a tone that seemed to ask for more understanding, which irritated Omeliah because she couldn't do more.

Frisk accompanied her holding hands until they left a few blocks away from the school, when they finally let go, no one could really say who was the idea of getting away, both arms looked like cables so tight they couldn't tolerate it anymore. It was when Omeliah let it out, one complaint a scolding "Why are you doing this to **me**?" Why did the whole world do this to her? She just couldn't take it anymore, she was doing everything she could and until then she felt that her work was minimally decent, she always knew that she wasn't the best, but she thought it was enough, she was very upset, with the world, with her boss, with the principal, with Frisk, with herself, but unfortunately for the infant and this fragmented relationship, Frisk was the one who was there, to receive all that discomfort and disappointment inside her. She kept reproach them, she was so tired, and she couldn't ask everyone to understand yet the rest asked her, she was already fed up, what else could she do if it turned out that her maximum effort was insufficient?

Frisk ignored her and went to lock himself in the room, while Omeliah sank in the sofa about to cry for the rage and fatigue, but nothing came out ... she took out the cell phone and try to relax ... about an hour passed and Frisk seemed not to leave the room, she didn't worry much they're punished after all, even so she would soon leave again to go to her next job, so she started to clean a little the room, then entering that small kitchen and search everywhere ... when she found it was It was obvious that her eyes lit up a little (very few things could make Omeliah's eyes light up) and when the contents of the cardboard box resounded it was evident how her muscles relaxed a little ... she found a box of macaroni and cheese.

Omeliah had a taste for macaroni and cheese since she remembers, mainly because they are easy to prepare, you just followed the instructions in the box, they were the first thing that she learned to cook and almost the only thing that she cooked since then, a Once ready also cooked a few frozen vegetables that she had saved, when I finished she looked noticeably more relaxed, Omeliah took a deep breath and went to their room. she noticed the child in their bed, sound asleep, woke them gently by putting a hand on their back and shaking.

—Frisk, wake up, I made mac and cheese.

—I am not hungry ... —Frisk said half asleep, rubbing their face, and despite words the sounds of their stomach betrayed them. They hadn't eaten more than the cereal in the morning. Omeliah looked at them, arching an eyebrow. —I don't feel like eating mac and cheese ...

—I also made vegetables. — she answers, the voices of both were so quiet, barely audible...

Frisk was sweating, and of course if they wrapped themselves in the blankets, the sun came through the window and they had fallen asleep with that sweater that loves to wear ... as soon as they unraveled got up from the bed and walked out of the room, to eat something. Once the two of them were sitting at the table, the silence was like a mist, or like smoke, it covered all the air, and it made it feel hotter than it really is, Frisk was still drowsy. Didn't know what to say, it was obvious that Omeliah lowered her fury, at least a little, they didn't know whether to take risks, but they did anyway ...

—Omeliah ... — Frisk pronounced to call her attention. —Remember what day is tomorrow?

The woman looked up trying to remember and in a few seconds an "oh" left her lips when she remembered, immediately gave them a peculiar smile to which Frisk responded with another.

— And what will you want? — Omeliah raised her eyebrows and Frisk showed her the poster they found.

Omeliah takes it and sees it carefully and then speaks again.

—well, you're lucky that tomorrow is my day off at the supermarket, but you know what I use that day to do the pantry and some cleaning, we can do the following if you come immediately from school tomorrow and do not get in trouble I arrive from shopping like at that time, we can leave when I return. Do you think it's OK?

The kid nodded with a huge smile on his face as the woman, an indulgent smile and pleased to see her child happy, it was that kind of smiles that Frisk did not see very often, but was happy a lot to see ...

Time passed and Omeliah had to leave again for her third job at the bar, she left Frisk playing on the computer, as she went to the street to take the bus.

The place where she worked was in the city, it was a small bar that was run by two women, mother and daughter, which had at least another two generations existing. Being honest that was Omeliah's favorite job even though he was the heaviest, she had to clean and tend the tables and be there more hours than in any other job, from 8pm to 2am, for which she slept so little, and even this tended to question her reputation, but she didn't care much, since Omeliah did not tend to seek to relate to others, nor neighbors, or to the people at work, or to anyone in general, so she didn't care what that people said about her, at least the other people with whom she worked in that place were kinder and did not get so involved in her affairs ...

The night had been quiet, if not for Rick who appeared once in a while in that bar, either accompanied by some friends or just him, with the intention of approaching her, telling her how she had so much class as for that place. or anything else ... it was horrible to have him there because sometimes she felt that place was one of the few safe places for her, and he insisted on showing up, trying to get close to her and rarely taking a no for an answer, or accepting it reluctantly, showing one side of this person that only she knew. Death glares, insults, and surely some repercussion in the work. To remember what happened a few hours ago, her body was still trembling, she still felt inadequate and as something weak and unbearable ... and even though she will have tried that sensation never goes, she will live with it, since so long.

Omeliah long ago, stopped dealing with people, there was no one who really considered her friend, and didn't want to approach anyone, the only person with whom she was close was Frisk ... the child was practically her only human contact and with the outside world, and even then Frisk seemed to be in same, without a single friend really. They only had each other, and Omeliah hated not being enough, she detested that she even detested them... it was difficult, to take care of them, love them... but she couldn´t do anything else, Omeliah loved them, cared for them, by inertia rather than as a feeling that was born of her ... by sheer determination ... Frisk was everything, and by sheer determination, she would do everything in her power for their well-being, like any mother? Even if the answer was no, it was all she could do, there was nothing she wanted more than Frisk was fine, even if they couldn't always get along.

When she got home, went straight into the room and flopped down on her bed, covering herself with the blankets despite the hot weather, just like Frisk, who slept peacefully; and seeing them like that, felt that although what she was doing was not the best nor was it enough, something had been done. Frisk was alive and comfortable and she too, that could well fill her with determination, with the desire to continue living and face what was coming.

* * *

Well that's all for now, thank you for reading see you next


	4. Chapter 3: Will make your life hell

_**PLACES TO GO**_

 **Chapter 3: Will make your life hell**

The morning of the next day seemed brighter than on other days, Frisk and Omeliah were ready to start the day, and it was clear that Frisk was the happiest. And both were organizing again to clarify how they would proceed that afternoon.

Both said goodbye and took their own paths in opposite directions, waiting anxious to meet again in the afternoon to celebrate, the infant was aware that the woman wasn't very happy about what had happened yesterday, but it seemed that she had sworn she would never forget that day, and indeed, the difficulties that could arise never prevented them from celebrating that day every year, it had never happened and had no reason to believe that this time it would be different.

Frisk sat in a seat in the front of the bus, could hear one or another child whispering about the sweetshop, who would also come, decided to join the conversation, despite their relationship with other children, they would be happy to see more familiar faces, finally promised themselves the greatest possible composure, having a day as uncomplicated as possible within the school, and it's well known that if they planned something they would fulfill it.

Omeliah too projected to continue with her day like any other, or well almost like any other. Despite the shortcomings, in one way or another that day had to be special, it was Frisk's day, it was also a very special day for her, it was a reminder of why she did what she was doing, why she didn't give up, even when she wanted ...

Once the woman returned from her first job, she began to clean the small apartment, try to leave it as good as possible, it was something that took time to do, despite being such a small place Omeliah had the bad habit of leaving the mess accumulate, usually left the house chores only for the days she had off, not always, but sometimes she was so tired, tired of everything, that those days she didn't want to do anything, nor cleaning, nor talking to nobody, not even Frisk ... but not today, on the contrary, she felt motivated, full of _determination_ we could say. Once finished she took a small break, prepare something quick to eat both for her and Frisk, she fixed her face and hair a bit and finally went out to do the shopping for the house, knowing that, when returning, Frisk would be there, and both could leave.

2pm, time to leave school and Frisk decided to go home walking, had a relatively calm day, without getting into trouble "as Omeliah would've wanted" they thought, made them feel at peace with themselves and with her, knowing that if they had more days like that, she would be more at peace with them, although not with themselves, they did it more to apologize to her and make sure they go. Didn't really care about Omeliah's feelings, but they knew they owed it to her, still didn't feel regret, and that she exaggerated, since they didn't get hurt and didn't hurt anyone

Shaking those thoughts from their mind, enjoyed the way home, their feet hurt a little and fell on the couch, soon noticed the apartment clean and fixed in a couple of hours Omeliah would come back, from then on they just have to be patient, look in what spend the time until, eat something and finally could go to the candy store, see the opening show, and who knows maybe buy a sweet and then have a nice night until the following day. Which would be the last day of school before the summer break, they really couldn't wish for more.

He spent a while in the chair and then decided to get up and take their things to the room, the time progressed Frisk was trying to relax, reading a little, drawing, playing on the computer, anything that could arise inside the small box that was their apartment, and nothing else, however tempting it was to leave, they were determined to be patient and wait for Omeliah ... had already successfully killed 1 hour and a half exhausted all their first possibilities. It was only a matter of time, and every second less, but they couldn't stand it, was really excited, but I had to wait, just a little more...

Omeliah was in the supermarket where she worked, many times she said she would prefer to shop somewhere else, but employees were given a small discount, and well, the economy they had must be completely controlled, even on days like this, especially on days like this, for that had a little money saved, usually to pay for the more expensive things, like the inscriptions of the Frisk school and their supplies, as well as the cable service and internet, from there it would take some money to be able to take Frisk to that extravagant candy store that was already seen more and more advertisements around the city.

Everything was going fine, inside her head the woman kept praying so it stays that way, growing stronger as if she had the feeling that it wouldn't be like that. Once the pantry was finished and paid for it, to finally go home, she was stopped by Rick who had approached, offering help to carry her bags and smiling, seriously there was nothing that she hated more than his smile. Because that way of smiling meant only one thing ...

—I'm so glad to see you here. -Omeliah did not answer. —We need you to cover the hours that you lack—

The words froze the whole atmosphere, made it darker and he felt that something was crushing her chest, she could hardly move or speak, it was like hiting a wall, hard and very cold ...

—Excuse me ... — was the only thing she could say, her voice was muffled, just as she felt.

—What you heard, you have to understand, I cannot give you preferential treatment over other employees ... of course unless you want, you know, return the favor.

—No! —Omeliah practically roared and immediately realizing it she shrugged again and under the volume of her voice. — I mean, no, but ... understand, I cannot, today no, it's my child's birthday ...

Rick arches an eyebrow at seeing her that way and helps her with the shopping bags, again painting on his face his kind mask that he showed the rest of the world.

—And I suppose you had a plan? What would you do, take them somewhere special?

—To that new candy store that so much have been announcing ... — she answered timidly, altered still

—Oh yes, I heard of that place, it seems fun—his smile became wider. — What if we do the following, I personally take you there, we buy some candy for Frisk, a gift and we celebrate their birthday properly, and _we_ spend the rest of the night together what do you think?

Omeliah twitched so much just to hear him, she clenched her fists so much that she marked her fingernails on her palms, it could be said that she also felt as if he was clenching her own soul. let out a bitterest sigh in history and went to the employee area. Once she put on her uniform and the purchases in her locker, she dried a couple of tears to get herself to attend to one of the registers...

She hated what she was doing so much, what she would end up doing to Frisk, but she hated the idea of having that guy nearby, hated herself so much, hated him so much ... she just wouldn't give him any chance, no matter how much she had to sacrifice, nobody would never approach her, even thru all this she expected Frisk to understand, "they're smart, they'll understand and I will compensate them" she thought compulsively and prayed that it would be like that.

Frisk continued looking for activities to kill time, only an hour left, began to feel hungry and remembered that Omeliah left prepared food for both, served themselves a little, took a seat in the "dining room" and turned on the television; they were passing a police program that she liked, and the infant would sit next to her to see it from time to time.

They could only think of Omeliah, was waiting for her to come, thought of the candy store, the wizard ... but above all, when something new and fun would happen, he thought of having fun, both having fun.

That idea made them smile to share something nice with Omeliah, few... were those memories, in which they were together, enjoying something, to accumulate another would be a treasure.

The waiting time finally seemed to be over, just when the episode ended, "a funny coincidence" ... a few minutes passed and Omeliah still didn't arrive, they snorted with a bit of despair, but still maintained hope, it was 5:15, it would not be long ... they remained optimistic, even though they been waiting a long time, there was still time, and there must be a good reason for the delay, and in their highest hopes there was nothing to it finish.

Another 15 minutes passed, and the kid began to walk around the apartment anxiously, had already combed and arranged the clothes for the second time, peeked into the corridors by the door, even went down a few floors, and dared to ask a neighbor, but nothing…

Frisk became more anxious, desperate, so much that they forgot to check the time, there had to be a good reason, but they couldn't help feeling downcast and betrayed, the time kept running cold and without care of Frisk's plans or wishes ... and when at last they look at a watch felt their heart break in two and then in many pieces ...

Could remember, all of those moments that they treasured next to Omeliah, all in days like these ... they were so scarce, so distant, so little consistent in the sense that they seemed to be made of nothing ... a slight essence of what It was supposed to be their relationship. Something bitter burned to the bottom of their soul, they wanted to cry, but held it back as much as they could. Couldn't afford to break, not at all, Frisk was not weak and would not give up easily, stay and expect to see the woman arrive with breath and sweat on her forehead, as well as a lot of excuses in her mouth, it would accept a defeat, a defeat at the possibility of discovering, of going where they wanted. It didn't matter at all, something inside told them they had to go, that they could not live their life locked up waiting; When I honestly wanted to do much more, to see and know.

Was it right? Was it wrong? Would it have shattering consequences? None of that mattered, it was time to put to the test that independence, which seemed to be inculcated by the force by this woman ... they won't tolerate it, felt as if it was a betrayal of everything they tried, it didn't have no use, wouldn't be the first time they disobeyed her and surely it would not be the last. Anyway, it didn't help, in the end now the whole thing was in their hands, they didn't want to miss the event ... and something was going to do. still wrapped in this feeling of bitterness, but he would not let it go. Actions was the only thing that came to mind, knew what they wanted to do and how.

It was too much, it still hurt. But it was not fair, the promises disappeared, both the ones she made and theirs, don't waste any more time, they entered the room and checked the closet and soon found a small can of coffee in which Omeliah keeps the money, money with which she paid certain things such as the rent and the school ... it would only be a small amount, it would be enough.

Their little hand was about to take out the bills when something stopped him. Were they really willing to take that money to go to a candy store? If something was missing, it would be obvious who it was, but they were determined. Is it bad? It was worse to break a promise, especially when it meant so much between them, and they'll find a way to return it, everything would be fine.

They just take it, everything that fit in their fist, and put it in their pocket… left the apartment in the direction of the bus stop, and it didn't take long for the right on to appear, they board it and their mind was again captive, very rarely they were out of the house alone so late. But ignore it, it didn't really scare then, in fact, to some extent found it exciting, to go on their own, they did, but not for long.

Soon the bus stopped, walked a couple of streets and finally found it, guided by the music, more sadly by the confetti on the floor and the people of the band putting their instruments back Frisk realized that they had missed the event, however, there were still enough people around, ran inside to look and they were captivated. The place was much bigger than expected, although it had never been in such a place, it was impressive, huge dispensers that reached the ceiling, brand candy in package for wholesale, and for individual sale on other shelves, large chocolate fountains and a huge table where artisanal sweets were available; both traditional and original, that Frisk had never seen. The place looked old as if it had been taken from a fairy tale, dark wood, stained glass in some windows, and violet pennants hung between golden streamers.

The place was beautiful and imposing, it seemed smaller on the outside, beautifully discordant with the city. Frisk walked from shelf to shelf, feeling intrigued by every sweet and candy that was new to them, they liked to see people happy around and didn't lose the opportunity to take free samples of everything they could, they were having a good time, couldn't deny it, the decorations, the smell of sugar impregnated the air. "It was worth it" they thought.

Soon the people dissipated and could approach the table of artisanal sweets. Wrapped by hand in cellophane paper or small cloth bags. With labels that seemed engraved. A small smile appeared on their face when he noticed the care and dedication they had, the shapes and colors they had looked curious to them. However, that smile was fading to notice the prices ... they were expensive ... quite expensive. Decided to move away and continue touring the place, looking at the people, the sweets, listening to the music they had put on the speakers, thinking about whether to buy something or not ...

They were about to leave when decided to take a last tour of the place and analyze the sweets on the table, again captivated and lost the colors and shapes ... when their gaze rose to the high roofs of the building on the railing; a man, not very tall a little overweight, and a little older. And despite that he had a poise imposing and a little mysterious, he was smiling at the employees and the customers ... then at Frisk. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a matching top hat, both of iridescent velvet, like the plumage of some birds ... he had an inquisitive look that settled on the child who was also staring at him, smiled and skillfully, quickly, as if he were dancing and in a few seconds was in front of Frisk.

—Good evening, young one. —The man said in a calm but cheerful tone —I am the Magical Ebert! A pleasure to have you in my shop ... — the man said triumphantly and then bowed taking off his hat ...

Frisk let out a tiny laugh hiding the smile behind their hand and then looked at the man with their neutral face.

—I see that you are interested in my magic candies ... —said the gentleman and the kid quickly leaves them again on the table. — they are original creation, and here among us the magic thing isn't exaggerate

The man winks and they feels a little intrigued by the man and by the sweets ... really didn't know if it was in a good or bad sense.

—Magic food is the only one capable of recovering HP, when your soul is hurt, magic is the only thing that can make it heal. —says the man in a sigh

Frisk was still looking inquisitive ... they didn't really know what it was all about, but didn't dare to ask either, yet they had the feeling that this guy knew what he was talking about, that he was talking about things that not everyone could understand.

—Well, I hope you have a nice night. Thanks for visiting, come back soon. —The man said goodbye with his sophisticated tone and turned his back ...

And they didn't know why, but their eyes turned again to the sweets at the table, and to the man who was walking away soon stopped to greet another client ... not understanding what it was all about, maybe he tried to hypnotize them or it was a trick of Marketing, maybe both, but it worked, I take the cheapest package of sweets from the table; they were three very soft gummies of very clear and translucent green color ... the label said that they were soft gummies filled with condensed milk, covered with sugar. They were shaped ... of small frogs, they were called _sweet Froggits_

When they went to pay, Ebert himself took care, they also explained that it was their birthday, and the magician made them an offer, to take another package with a discount ... it was more money than they planned to spend, but the offer was tempting, buying the two packages together left them considerably cheaper, so accepted. The guy smiled again, in that strange way, like if he knew more than anyone present in the place, the child began to withdraw from the place, but not without first taking a last look at that place that seemed taken from a book and like its owner, so enigmatic, who finally smiled to them with a friendlier and less mysterious smile, giving the feeling that in reality it could be just an attitude he took for being a character ... maybe the magical Ebert did not even It was real and that man was just a kind actor ...

Frisk noticed the sky and it had darkened, knew they had to go home soon or no bus would take then. Anyway, walked calmly contemplating the city and the people. Thinking about everything that just happened, leaving without permission, taking money that wasn't theirs, in the candy store, the "magic" man and the expensive sweets they bought, decided to open and try one while waiting for the appropriate bus to board ... they had a peculiar flavor don't know if they were lemon or apple, and they were much softer than the expected, by giving them another bite the condensed milk came out it tasted much sweeter even maybe a little cloying ... but in They were delicious, if anything, the least they liked was that the sugar was stuck on his hands and lips ... it felt more like a fine dust than sugar.

The bus that picked them up was a model older than the rest of the common, lit with old blue neons and a few lights between white and yellow ... it was almost empty, only about 4 more people. The infant takes a seat next to a window, neither front nor far in the back with their eyes on the window waiting for more passengers to go up. Decided to take out the other package of sweets just to see the shape of the curious sweets that had just bought, and then put them back away as soon as he saw someone else come up. Only a couple that had a somewhat somber face that sat right in the back seat.

They were talking in that kind of whispers that were still audible, and even though I avoid it Frisk ended up listening to everything ...

—Then ... went to Mount Ebott. — She said it sad and like if those were the worst words that someone could say to someone else.

The name of the city they lived in was Ebott, and Frisk knew that the name came from that Mount. And even read and heard many stories about that peak. Although not very substantial could be summarized in the following "legends say that those who go the mountain never return" little has been told why, and legends attribute it to a very, very old curse, and that is that there really was no record of an only person who went up and back ... it was like a tradition that few records had, but the real reason for those disappearances was unknown or those who knew never talk much ... it was almost taboo to talk about that place.

The girl was still talking ...

—I've heard stories of the mountain ... the craziest says that there are monsters there. —She gave a small laugh trying to lighten the issue, but realized that didn't worked ...

—Please, that's a story that everyone tells us when we are children, but come on, everyone really knows why people never come back from there ...— he spoke irritated and his voice broke more and more as he pronounced word...

There was a moment of prolonged silence, which was later interrupted by a slight sob ... Frisk felt a lump in their throat from the words they had heard, but at the same time was very intrigued. What was really there in that place?

Frisk soon came home, the apartment was completely dark and there were no traces of someone in the place, turned on the light, and only found a cupcake on the table, felt a bit of remorse, but the bulk in their pockets made them forget, but not quite, just leave the other package next to the dessert. Soon they notice something curious ... "The Froggits" were the only thing that remained in the pockets, nothing else; the change for the sweets was no longer there, they must have fallen when they took them out on the bus and the Mount Ebott affair had caught too much attention to notice, a feeling of despair enveloped them. But deep down, knew they couldn't do anything with a slightly bitter feeling of memory found the door to their room getting into bed, rolling on it, trying to forget the matter and concentrate on other things, with a mix of emotions hovering in their mind, some joy, guilt, and intrigue, was quite an adventure and felt satisfied.

7pm and Omeliah ran with the shopping bags and a very cupcake that bought at the end of her shift in the store, she felt very bad for having disappointed Frisk, but she would do anything to avoid getting close to that guy or anyone ... opened the department saying the words of apology that had rehearsed all the way

—Frisk! I'm very sorry to take so long. — she calls out loud —I brought you something, I'm really sorry, tomorrow we can go ...

Silence, but it was normal so she called again, but nobody came, she started looking, entered the kitchen, nobody, knocked on the bathroom door, then she turned the knob open, finally entered the room, which noticed a little scrambled, but Frisk was nowhere to be found, and all the fatality of the world entered her, they left, she gone to god knows where, and a huge displeasure was planted in her, "That damn brat, always have to be doing this to me" she thought, she would never call Frisk that way at least not in their presence. She entered the room and collapsed in her bed frustrated and grumbling curses, everything worsened by noticing the closet messier than normal.

She couldn't with the situation was too frustrating, she left slamming the door of the room and then the department was little for her turn at the bar and had to get going, her muscles were tight as those of her face, even so her eyes watching everything around her, no matter how much anger she felt she wanted to see Frisk and know they were okay, she wanted to see them not only to ensure that they weren't in danger but to vent, scold them and punish them, like if the fury went out just like that ... already in the middle a few streets took stop in a small shop to buy something; Every time the woman bought those had a feeling of pleasure, relief and guilt in her ... but she felt that a situation like that deserved it, in fact she only did it when the stress in her body and mind were too many, people told herself that was not good idea, even when she was not stressed, but she didn't really care ... paid the pack of cigarettes and lit one as she walked to work, breathing in the gray smoke trying to mitigate her feelings.

It was a relatively quiet shift, yet she felt it as the longest of her life, said goodbye to her workmates and again walked the way back to the apartment, anxiously climbs the stairs sometimes jumping steps, more anxious than ever, with a lump in her throat when she finally was in front of the door.

There was not a light on and the lights in the outer corridors barely crept under the door. Omeliah was so nervous but the huge weight on her chest faded when she turned on the light and noticed that there was something different with the place, a package of candy on the table next to the cupcake ... the weight that oppressed it evaporated so fast and felt the air in his lungs volatile about to explode, because the worry had become again a rage against Frisk, entered the room and noticed the child asleep in his bed and confirm that everything was fine, or well not everything.

If it wasn't that late and if she weren't so tired, she would have started reproach them immediately, her lips burning with the desire, and stressful thoughts flooding her mind; at the end she rather to lit another cigarette right there without caring that they were there.

The morning came and Frisk woke up, the sunlight came through the window noticed that the bed beside was empty but could easily hear the sounds of someone outside the room and they smelled a faint and peculiar, although familiar smell that didn't dare to name.

They left the room and saw Omeliah sitting in front of the television with a cup of coffee, and no one dared to turn to see or talk. Even so, could tell by her look, she wasn't happy at all. When the time came they left the house, Omeliah walked a little faster than Frisk taking them by the hand practically pulling them, muttering under her breath ... Frisk didn't tolerate that for much, they were also angry, yesterday even though it was not the worst day they had it was what they wished it to be, Omeliah forgot the only day she never forgot, the day they shared more, and felt closer...

Frisk took off from her and started running like yesterday, but this time she didn't seem interested in running to catch up with them, they didn't mind and kept running until slipped because of some sand on the sidewalk, scraping their knees and cheek. Omeliah only hasten the pace just as they were getting up. The child touched their face and noticed that a little blood began to come out and it was only when it started to hurt. When she finally reached them both sighed and the woman began to search inside her purse for a Band-Aid that began to open...

—How many times have I told you not to run like that? —scold them as she leans down and puts the band aid on them and continue walking. She didn't contain herself anymore — Well-earned you have it. Why did you leave the house? Did you think I was not going to notice?

—Why did not you come for me? - Frisk said dryly.

—Rick forced me to stay to cover the hours I left early yesterday because **someone** feels like not entering classes.

Frisk reneged a little, the explanation that Omeliah gave them didn't satisfy them, on the contrary it made them feel worse about her leaving them forgotten by someone she hated.

—Do you prefer to be good with him before being good me? — Frisk let out annoyed

—Do not talk to me like that, brat! I had no choice— she lied. — Also you shouldn't have left, something could have happened to you, plus you took the money that is for your school and the things of the house and you spent it all.

—I lost it, I didn't spend it.

— Worse Perhaps, you know that they will not pay me until next month, we will be without television or internet until the next month; I do not understand why you behave like this ... I'm always having problems with you and I don't have time to be attending them all the time.

They kept walking until they finally reached the school bus stop, there were other kids and parents ... Omeliah felt a bit embarrassed when the eyes went to them, but she wasn't done yet, she was upset and had something else to say, something necessary, I was not afraid to make "a scene" in front the others. It was important.

—More you'd better you enter classes today, I don't care if it's the last day—she spoke a little lower and quiet but still cold and angry. — And when you get from school you're going to be grounded all summer. Did you hear me? You will not leave the apartment.

—What?! It's not fair! - Frisk raises their voice.

—I don't care you're going to do what I tell you! - Said almost shouting, just when the truck arrived. The kid with a low head stands in line and looks back at the woman

—You forgot my birthday ...

Said quite sad as they got on the bus, Omeliah felt bad for the fact but she was still angry "Just Go" was the last thing she said when the bus finally left and Frisk sat watching the road, annoyed by the fact of being grounded, the whole thing with her, it was true that they had problems but they felt betrayed and honestly it was worth it and if she were going to punish them all summer at least they would have one last adventure, something to tell before being locked up for so long, they had a plan...

Entered every class, there really was not much to do on the last day, saw all the other children coming together and planning their vacations, everything seemed harmonious and normal for the rest of them, but for Frisk; their mind since that night had not been able to separate themselves from the infamous Mount Ebott. Anyway if they were grounded getting home later was not going to make things worse. They would go to Mount Ebott.

Frisk started to walk, nobody really said anything to them because they tended to do it, walk and walk all over the city, going through the center, shops and other places, resting if needed it was a long way, but if everything went well they'd be back in the apartment a little before dark. At each step the city gave signs of change, like any city, the banks showed less attention and opulence. Nobody seemed ask them where was going or their intentions, soon the traces of "civilization" dissipated almost completely, leaving around areas more rural or forest like. When the ground began to rise the kid knew was nearing their destination. Although the altitude was not so steep or at least it did not feel that way, the first sections of the climb were pleasant, Frisk saw the trees, the flowers and the sky, the birds were singing and their feet were crunching with the earth and vegetation dry at each step, the air breathed fresher and cleaner. They took a stick nearby and began to play with it along the way as if it were a sword or a magic wand and sometimes using it as a cane.

They couldn't understand what was wrong with that place every time they sat down to rest and looked back the view was more and more beautiful, if perhaps the only drawback was the air blowing harder and the temperature descending at each step of the climb, but it didn't look like a cursed place. Take a last rest and view the landscape before finally deciding to go down and return home with the conclusion that everything that was said of that place were just superstitions, and it would be a nice place to visit in some future; Not only that, but felt great pride, what if Frisk was the first person to explore Mount Ebott and come back, they imagined telling the other children how brave and admirable they felt, started jumping in the place, shouting and laughing had to take advantage of the last moments of freedom that were left to them. Breathe the air of the place, but it felt a little different, colder and with a peculiar smell, one that they had never experienced, one that simply cannot be explained, they try to ignore it and look at the city, the beautiful panorama that surely only the brave can witness.

They wanted that image to stay forever in their head the beautiful golden sunset caressing the roofs of houses, skyscrapers, forest trees and other mountains, took a few steps back to appreciate it better. Felt the cool summer wind blowing again spreading their arms and closing the eyes, like someone who would be imprisoned, and even if it was exaggerated, felt each sensation as if it were the last time that the stars of the star touched them, took another step backwards and a sinuous sensation crawled their back, thought about Omeliah and everything that happened. But try to leave it behind, everything behind, another step back and another step, from that moment there was no past, only the sunset and Mount Ebott, only the joy and future glory that would come down ... all the scolding Omeliah, all her anger and punishment, her forgetfulness and selfishness, were behind and there was only that moment, the wind, the trees and birds singing, the orange sky, the sunset hugging them and everything was behind, another step backwards and only thing all left were those feelings that would help them to going on, there was only determination, one step further back but this time, there was no land, there was no ground, there was no sunlight, no birds singing with the trees, there was no mount Ebott… There was blackness, blackness and flowers.


End file.
